There are numerous ways of securing an electrical connector to a circuit board. For example, the connector may be provided with mounting flanges having bores that align with corresponding apertures on the circuit board. Threaded fasteners can be extended through the bore and the board aperture.
In other arrangements, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,407, a holding device is inserted through an opening in a component and has resilient legs for engaging the circuit and securing the circuit board to the component. The mounting device includes one portion having a latch extending angularly from the plane of the mounting device. Further, the mounting device has barbs for securing the mounting device to the component. The mounting device also has legs with a first portion which are tapered outwardly and a second portion which is tapered inwardly to provide spring action transverse to the plane of the mounting device and to engage a hole in the circuit board.
In mounting components to boards, it would be desirable to provide a simple snap in board which can be easily made. It is also desirable to provide a secure connection between the component and the board.